


Sneak In

by DATTEBAYOOH



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Sneaking In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DATTEBAYOOH/pseuds/DATTEBAYOOH
Summary: The title pretty much explain it.Sasufemnaru.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Sneak In

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested me to post this sooooo

"You shouldn't be here." She panted. 

He trailed his fingers up   
her thigh, over her waist and on her full chest —she gasped— settling on the back of her neck. He kissed her lips once again and whispered on them "But I am, am I not?" His other hand drew circles on her left hip playing with the waistband of her short-shorts. He kissed her again, this time inserting his tongue in her mouth exploring her cavern and enticing a moan from her, all the time massaging her hip and scalp making her melt in his arms. He was about to move on to her neck when her hand on his chest stopped him.

  
He looked up and observed, satisfied, how her scarred cheeks flamed up under his heated gaze, he smirked and tried again to dive in her neck just to be stopped again "S'uke! Seriously! You shouldn't be here, in my house! He's downstairs working, for God's sake! You know how jealous he is of me, and how he hates to see a male just come close to me! You must have gone crazy if you think I'm risking his trust and my relationship with him for your stupid hormones!" He growled and pushed her even more against the wall she was already pinned against.

  
"I need you! We haven't been able to see each other since he had to take you to his damn cruise. It lasted a whole fucking month!" She narrowed her cerulean eyes "Teme, stop cursing!And you now as well as I do that we shouldn't do this here! Let's get to your place" He pushed his arousal into her to make his point clearer. "Dobe, maybe I didn't explain myself well enough. Do you feel it? Do you get it now? I can't wait!" He rubbed himself against her and she couldn't help but cry out his name.   
He smirked. 

  
"There we have it! Just how I like it!" He pushed her up, grabbed her ass and carried her on the large bed hovering over her. Then he stood up and pulled his shirt off along with his trousers leaving just his boxers that did nothing to hide his growing need. He got on top of her again and kissed down her throat slowly leaving a kiss mark here and there. He got to her clavicle and kept on kissing her till he reached the hem of her button up shirt, by then he had her panting and gasping incoherent words already. She couldn't think straight anymore, no matter how many times they had already done this —in his car, in his apartment, in hotels– he still had the same effect on her, the softest touch from him made her go insane with need, it never stopped to amaze her how she couldn't give a shit if what she was doing was not right, all the hiding and stuff, she just kept relying on his touch for what, now, where two and a half year. He opened the first button and kissed down the newly exposed skin , then the second reaching between her breasts to leave a big red mark just over her bra. He kept on going until he reached the last one and, with that, the waistbands of the shorts. He got back up to help her get rid of her shirt when she started speaking again, holding onto the small spark of lucidity she still had.

  
"S-S-Sasuke, wait, really! I'm going to get into trouble! I'm not only betraying his trust but I'm doing it right under his nose! He doesn't deserve it!" 

  
Throughout her speech, though, she didn't even try to stop his wandering hands from relieving her of one piece of clothing, and this didn't go unnoticed by her black haired lover, who only smirked more and started kissing up her arm to her neck all the while talking to her. "I'm not going to stop, I know you want this as much as I do! Besides he deserves it far more than you think. You are mine! And no one tries to take away from me what's mine! He knows about us, you realized it right? And his attempts at getting you away from me are just plain pathetic." He looked at her with angry glaring eyes, unlike the annoyed glare he usually use whenever they bicker, however, this glare almost make his eyes bleed, ones he never used –and never would– against her. But then he regained his heated gaze with a tinge of amusement in it.

  
"Moreover you said it, didn't you? He's downstairs working, he won't show up for a good two hours. He doesn't give you a lot of attention apart from keeping you away from me, does he?" He answered his question himself while working up her neck.

"Well obviously he doesn't since I'm here keeping you company, while he's in his office working" He smirked, knowing he had won, and dived for her lips again, capturing her in a heated kiss and snapping her bra open, tossing that on the floor too. He broke the kiss and trailed down her throat to her right breast. He kissed all around her mound till he got to the tip, then placed a soft, sweet kiss on her nipple making her cry with need before taking the bud in his mouth and sucking hard on it. She moaned fisting one hand on the sheet and the other at the base of his neck, holding on. He stopped sucking and put his teeth at the base of her bud, then he raised his head slowly grazing with his teeth the whole nipple to its peak and giving it a last lick when he heard her muffled gasp. 

  
She felt like she couldn't stand it anymore, the moment his teeth started grazing her she felt a wave of liquid spurting out of her and wetting her even more –let's not talk about the state her panties where by this time. But she knew this was just the beginning, he hadn't even started getting serious, right now he was just playing around. He smirked feeling her hand clench against his shoulder, his hands travelled down to her shorts and one entered her pants and panties feeling her wetness. He started slowly caressing her up and down, up and down, loving her contorted face as he did so.

  
"S'uke! Please!" She moaned asking for him inside of her. But he didn't listen, instead he inserted three fingers at once in her entrance positioning his thumb on her clit at the same time. When she froze with her spine arched and her eyes wide open, as was her mouth, in a silent scream, he smirked knowingly and started pumping her fingers at full speed in her all the while massaging her clit, satisfied by the way she tried to muffle her groans with a fist put in her mouth. He kept on doing that admiring her face. Then his other hand slid across her stomach –sending shivers down her spine– and to her back, she adjusted her position to accommodate his wandering hands; there his hand entered her panties from behind cupping her ass this time, while his other hand was still pleasuring her. Then came her first orgasm. The seemingly innocent hand on her back shifted slightly but enough to permit his thumb to trace around her other cavern and suddenly he shoved it in the tight hole pressing at the same time on her clit. And off she went. While she came down from her high he used the time to free her of her shorts and panties and getting his own boxers off. 

  
By the time she had calmed down he was already above her again kissing the light out of her and without a warning he plunged into her swallowing her cry as he began to pump at incredible speed hitting the exact spot he knew made her come fast and hard. She couldn't contain herself letting out animalistic growls while he added a finger into her stretching her passage even more. She screamed in his mouth at the sudden addition in her. He growled feeling her inner muscles clench. Then, when she was about to come again, he did it; he started curling, pressing and moving his finger around in her while keeping up his pace and she came again crying his name against his shoulder. Then he forced her up, even though she still hadn't recovered from the orgasm. He sat up against the headboard and forced her to sit down on him her back facing his front. He started pumping again; the new position heightening even more the pleasure, both for her –since she couldn't see but just feel– and for him –since he had a great view of her pussy swallowing his shaft. She spread her legs behind herself modifying the position and earning a growl from him, who grabbed her breasts in response and pumped even harder. When she felt herself coming she clenched her inner muscles even more and met his thrusts hard, making him come with her with a hissed Fuck! Naruto!. 

  
She slumped against his chest trying to catch her breath and relishing into the feeling of his equally laboured breathing. After a few seconds she felt him pull out of her –she blushed at the squishing sound they made as they separated– and move her to lie her nearly limp body on the bed covering her with her sheets and curling against her. She sighed as he sweetly caressed her hair disentangling the knots which had been formed during their earlier activities. After another while she turned around in his embrace and laid her head in the crook of his neck nuzzling him gently.

"I love you Sasuke-teme." He smiled slightly.

  
"Hn. I love you too, Dobe." He answered lowly kissing the top of her head. They were both starting to doze off when Naruto heard the all too familiar noise of footsteps near the door, alarmed she checked the clock on her bedside table.   
It read 00.20. 

'Shit' She thought 'More than two hours have passed'. 

  
"Quick! Get dressed and go away" Sasuke looked down at her confused 

  
"What are you talking about? I plan on a second round as soon as we've recovered." She gaped at him. "Are you an idiot? He's coming up, and I'll see to it that he doesn't find you here!"   
Knock knock. 

  
The door knob turned. Nothing. Sasuke had been thoughtful enough as to lock the door. "Naru-chan, love? Are you still awake?" A male voice rang through the closed door. Naruto started panicking, they were going to be found out, and there was going to be hell to pay. Sasuke, taking pity in her agitated form whispered in her ear. "Talk to him, keep him occupied, I'll be out of here as soon as possible." Naruto smiled up at him grateful, and stood up putting her nightgown on, then from her position near the bed she called out.  
"Yes! Just a second, I'm changing into my pyjamas. I'll open up in no time." 

  
She looked anxiously as her lover got dressed quickly and gathered his things. "Why did you lock the door Princess? It's not like you, you know I always knock now before entering a room, just as you want me to."  
When Sasuke was finished, he turned towards her and quickly –as to not give her the possibility to refuse him– kissed her mouth, circling her waist with his arms, and moved down to the column of her neck leaving short sweet kisses on it.  
"Yeah-ah… I know, it's just," She stopped mid-sentence as he bit her shoulder. "AH! a habit" 

  
"Naruto?! What's wrong? Darling open this door right now!" 

  
"It's nothing! Just bumped my feet against the bed." She finally got him away from her, glaring at him scoldingly as he exited the bedroom from the window —smirking amusedly. "Have fun!" He whispered, and a second later he was gone. She looked at her reflection in the mirror checking if she was at least resembling to normality; satisfied by what she saw she went to the door and unlocked it. Immediately a man in bright golden hair entered the bedroom looking around in a suspecting fashion. "Are you sure you were alone in here?" Naruto hid her guilt behind a indignant look. "Of course! Who should I be having in the bedroom with me? Do you really think so low of me?" He immediately looked at her with alarmed eyes.

  
"No! of course not darling! I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," and he moved towards her taking her in his arms laying a kiss on her cheek. "Were you getting to bed?" She looked up and smiled at him innocently. "Yes." He smiled "Alright love, get going. I'm going downstairs for another hour or so and then I'll retire too." She nodded at him before saying, "Don't be too late." He smiled again before kissing her temple and moving towards the door, at the entrance he turned and said "Sweet dreams baby!" She smiled at him shouting victory in her head, glad Sasuke and she were safe for now –knowing they'd have to tell him officially at some point if they ever wanted for this thing to become public, and answered. "Good night, daddy!"


End file.
